She's Got The Look
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change.


**Title:** She's Got The Look  
**Pairing: **Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** "She's Got The Look" by Roxette  
**Word Count: **590  
**Beta:** Thank you, **hondagirll** !  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary: **If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change.  
**A/N:** Originally written as a gift for **queenb23more** for being incredibly awesome and brave.

* * *

**She's Got The Look**

_Walking like a man  
Hitting like a hammer  
She's a juvenile scam.  
Never was a quitter  
Tasty like a raindrop  
She's got the look._

_Heavenly bound cause heaven's got a number  
When she's spinning me around  
Kissing is a colour.  
Her loving is a wild dog  
She's__ got the look._

_She's got the look.  
(She's got the look.)  
She's got the look.  
__(She's got the look.)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue.  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you and I go:  
La la la la la she's got the look._

If anyone had told eleven-year-old Scorpius that, someday, he would be drooling all over his breakfast as he checked Rose Weasley out while she swayed her hips out of the Great Hall, he would have laughed, call the person mental and add something along the lines "when pigs fly".

Now, five years later, he thought it wouldn't hurt to look out the window for a bit before going into his Transfiguration class. Maybe pigs _did_ start flying and he just hadn't read the paper that day...

You see, Rose Weasley was not the type of girl anyone would glance at twice. She was a great "pal" (or that's what he's heard) but she was always up for a fight. Defending random students that found themselves duelling against any Slytherin -no matter which size or gender. If there were spells or physical, muggle-style punches, Rose was there.

Her looks were not the kind of looks that would leave a man breathless. However, her frizzy red curls and dark brown eyes seemed dull as she walked in that tomboyish manner of hers. Without that manly attitude, Scorpius and his friends would have even dare to say she was alright. Pity that glares, punches, sitting with opened legs and even spitting, were a huge turn off. Well, that until now.

Scorpius still didn't know what hit him. It was like overnight, Rose had become his style. He shivered lightly when he realized it. Was he into lads? Was he into tomboys? No, he was into _Rose_. As much as she had become a _type_ of her own, Scorpius knew then that she has become _his_ type of girl.

Suddenly, he dropped the spoon in his hand on the table. The clatter against the wood made his friends look at him with a question in their eyes but ignoring them, Scorpius got up and started running out the Great Hall. Scorpius ran after Rose without even knowing what he was going to do or say to her, but when he got to be a few feet from her in the middle of the hall between the Great Hall and the stairs to the classrooms, he stopped and screamed, "_Stop doing that!_"

Rose turned around, ungracefully as he would have expected, and looked at him frowning. "What?"

She looked ready to kill and Scorpius hesitated for a second. He felt like the eleven-year-old he used to be, the boy who feared this feisty, aggressive and intimidating girl. However, that boy was soon forgotten. He had changed, not her. It was all clear now. And now, the explanation his mother gave him when he asked her why she married someone like his dad made sense. _If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change._ It was exactly what had happened with him and Rose.

Not saying a word, Scorpius got closer to her. Three long steps until his body worked on its own accord, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

In that fraction of a second before their lips met for the first time, he saw the real Rose, the Rose behind that hard exterior. That millisecond is one of the most magical moments of a relationship, and watching Rose put her walls down for him as she melt in his arms, made it probably the best time of his life... at least until their kids were born. Then, the most magical time of his life was shared with them.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love :)


End file.
